With the latest emergence of tablet computers and Smartphones, there is no easy way to mount on and off and hold-up these devices on various surfaces and for various applications, while providing protection and an element of style to these devices.
It is an object of the invention to provide a phone and tablet stand that enables a Smartphone or tablet device to be relatively easily installed on a plurality of different surfaces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a phone and tablet stand that is relatively very adjustable that can move and rotate an attached Smartphone or tablet device in a plurality of different positions and orientations.
It is an object of the invention to provide a phone and tablet stand that provides instant mountability without one or more mechanical connections, latching or bonding, such as one or more snaps, adhesive or VELCRO™ hook and loop fasteners.
What is really needed is a phone and tablet stand that enables a Smartphone or a tablet device to be relatively easily installed on a plurality of different surfaces that is relatively very adjustable that can move and rotate an attached Smartphone or a tablet device in a plurality of different positions and orientations that provides instant mountability without one or more mechanical connections, latching or bonding, such as one or more snaps, adhesive or VELCRO™ hook and loop fasteners.